creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Grendels of Minimordor
The Grendels of Minimordor (GoMs) are a genetic Grendel breed for Docking Station. They have been bred by the dark lord Minisauron in his realm that is called Minimordor. The final version GoMs are called "Arimeides" and the following text will deal with them only. Version 1-3 GoMs lack some features of that final GoMs. The most important difference between an Arimeides GoM and a common GoM is the closer relationship of the Arimeides to the hand. The Arimeides GoMs are sexually dimorphic and react to a certain substance called Melhite in a similar way like the inhabitants of the Duniverse to the Spice Melange. They also have some alternative ways to aquire nutrients. By saying "Yes" to an Arimeides it's lifespan will increase. By saying "No" it will be killed! Special Traits *The females are (relatively) longlived and hardened whilst males are much weaker and possess a shorter lifespan. They also look and behave differently. -> See below for more details. *The "standard toxins" won't harm them! In fact, they even enjoy eating garbage. Their "Hostile Enviroment Organ" can even make useful stuff from some toxins. *They have the ability to produce protein from the enzyme geddonase, which is injected with insect bites. This way stinging insects in the jungle actually feed them! *Radiation is converted into energy! It also makes them very angry (like the Incredible Hulk). *Although they have a high tolerance for bacterial infection, heavily infested individuals can die (especially males and young females). *They are amphibious and can now swim using the "Improved Swimmeragent" by Grendelman. *The GoMs react to a substance known as Melhite. Melhite expands life, Melhite alters the mind, Melhite is vital for warp travel... With the help of Melhite a GoM's life can be vastly extended (it dies at the the time the "Melhite Processing Organ" ceases to function, which happens after about 80 hours and 15-20 minutes). Melhite destroys fear, pain and homesickness. A GoM without Melhite in its system wont survive travelling through a portal. You can very easily administer a dose of Melhite by saying "Yes" (in the language the creature has learned) to the individual(s) you want to treat with it. But be careful, since Melhite consumation over a longer period of time renders a GoM absolutely dependent on it, because it slowly detroys the Mitochondria Function Organ and the Immune System whilst their functions are being fullfilled by the "Melhite Processing Organ". Also Melhite is a potent mutagen! So what is this mysterious stuff? The answer (as always) is ... 42! Chemical 42, that is. You can permanently keep Melhite levels high by injection of even the smallest amount of preMelhite (chemical 21). preMelhite is a catalyst that produces Melhite and multiplies itself. Travelling through warp though will remove all preMelhite in the system. So if you want that specific creature to continue enjoying the effects of Melhite without having to inject it all the time by yourself, just add a bit of preMelhite... and the Melhite will flow. PreMelhite has the side effect that it quite quickly destroys the Time Line Organ in Arimeides GoMs older than Youth, thus turning them virtually immortal; without the Time Line Organ they can no longer age, die from wounds or low ATP levels and energy. However, if there is no Melhite left in such an individual's system, it can still die from starvation (if it is a young female), lack of mating (if it is a male) or by using a portal into the warp. As an immortalized Arimeides grows older and older, organ after organ will fail over time and it will be more "undead" than alive - like the once-mighty-now-zombie Echidna II! *GoMs are highly fertile and tend to accumulate in big hordes! They feel at home where other Grendels are. *An Arimeides can not only be gifted by the hand with Melhite by saying "Yes", you also quickly kill Arimeides by saying "No" (in the language the creature has learned). You can target your "Yes" or "No" by using the individual's name. But be extremly careful! A simple "No" will kill all Arimeides hearing it! I also suggest you type something else afterwards, so you cannot say something you might regret by accidently pressing Strg+S... Females *Live more than 4 hours (non-fast aging) without Melhite. *Have a high mortality (due to starvation, wounds and bacterial infections) until they reach the adult age. Once they are adult they are almost guaranteed to die peacefully of old age. *Are specifically designed to have their body's composition changed easily by mutation. So it does not really matter what sprites you have installed. *Are quite aggressive to norns and tend to use portals, teleporters and doors more often. *Love interacting with nature, sometimes they'll eat one of those tasty critters. Their favourites are the nasty parts of nature like weeds and especially beasts! *Appear to be able to tear some flesh from their victim's body when they hit it. Each hit gives them some yummy protein to munch on. The females tend to hit ettins when just hungry for protein (without aggression or other harsh feelings). This way female GoMs can feed on the ettin workers of Minimordor. *Will be killed immediately by injection of even a small amount of chemical "110"! To sum it up up: Females make wonderfull warriors. Hardened by a difficult childhood, they enjoy being in hostile jungle environments. Nevertheless, they wont hesitate to look into other rooms or worlds to find their victims. Males *Live to 33 minutes (fast ager) without Melhite. *Can die more easily from wounds, low ATP levels and low energy and are more susceptible to bacterial infections. *Have to mate to stay alive (about 7 minutes without mating will kill a male GoM). *Show the outward appearance of the very first GoM Silic. In order to display a male properly, you will need to have Creatures 3 on your computer.A male GoM has Jungle-Grendel's head, body, and tail. The arms are that of a Standard Ettin and the legs are from a Bengal Norn. *Possess Colour-related genes that are very likely to mutate. Thus they will quickly change colour with each generation. *Also have a brain, which can mutate. So they might get duller while progessing in generation. *Have no special instinct for conventional foraging (although they eat normal food sometimes). *Get some protein and starch during mating and they possess an instinct to mate when hungry for such stuff! Where does the starch and protein come from? Who knows? Perhaps from biofilms on the females' skin, or secreted from the females (like flowers produce sweet nectar for the pollinating insects) -although it does not cost the female anything-, or ... maybe it's just magic! *Will be killed immediately by injection of even a small amount of chemical "111"! To sum it up: Males make love, not war. Origin Story Now let's hear about the mysterious origin of the GoMs: Once upon a time there was a world inhabited by cute little creatures. Their ancestors were created by some divine being by mixing up the original natives of this world: Ettins, Norns ... and Grendels! But their god forgot about them! For 16 generations they were left alone and lost... until one day the dark lord Minisauron appeared! He was impressed by their fertility and saw the potential of these half-bloods. Some of them were transfered to his own land. But the half-bloods had become too weak and soft to survive the harsh life in Minimordor. And so Minisauron changed one of them, Silic the First, to be more of a survivor. Silic was the father of a whole tribe of new grendels. And later there were other chosen ones that changed the tribe by interbreeding. One such augmented specimen was Harum. By him Minisauron gave the Melhite to his GoM pride. Although it may seem like a gift at first sight - this mighty substance can cure diseases, prolong life and works as a painkiller - it was merely a way to force his underlings firmer under his yoke. Apart from the danger of addiction and the fact that it is a potent mutagen, no GoM after Harum could ever travel through the warp on his own. It had to receive its dose of Melhite first or that GoM would die trying to escape its vile master. That turned Minisauron's amazon-like army of female GoMs into a more precise weapon, for they would not be able to rampage their way to far away from the target of invasion. Luckily the way through the warp is mostly shut for grendels anyway. The greatest among the GoMs are the Arimeides, a noble line that originated in Minisauron's hidden lair in Arima on November the 11th in the year 2006. They are all descendents of Arimeus, son of Echidna II, mother and great matriarch of all GoMs. Echidna II was the first GoM to be made - by means of preMelhite - entirely unable to die naturally. She will have to serve her creator and master as an undead until the very last world tick. Strangely enough Greek mythology seems to have foreseen Echidna II's fate, since Hesiod wrote: "... Echidna who is ... great and awful, with speckled skin, eating raw flesh beneath the secret parts of the holy earth. And there she has a cave deep down under a hollow rock ... and she keeps guard in Arima beneath the earth, grim Echidna, a nymph who dies not nor grows old all her days." (Theogony, 295-305) Being different from the common GoMs, the Arimeides have an even closer bond to their master Minisauron. Reward or punishment by Minisauron's handish presence effects the Arimeides, thus they are trainable. Furthermore - by a single word - the tyrant Minisauron can decide their fates. Should he utter "Yes" in the mini dark speech of Minimordor, all hearing him will receive Melhite and their life will be prolonged. By saying the opposite Minisauron can end the life of his listeners. Other subtle changes made to the Arimeides genome emphasize their role as the right hand of Minisauron. So there might be some nasty surprises hidden among the Arimeides genes... Where to get GoMs The very first version of GoMs can still be downloaded on Knyte Trypper's C3/DS Nexus -> Grendel Breeds and Adoptions (http://www.knytetrypper.com/creatures.grendel.html). Version 2 and 3 GoMs are available on CCSF 2006 website (http://www.creatures.org.uk/ccsf2006). The latest strain of Arimeides will be released during the CCSF 2007 (http://www.creatures.org.uk/ccsf2007). Then you will find them also on the "Norn Adoption Center" at the "Mini-Black-Gate" (http://alien.creaturesforum.de/nornhome/page.jsp?user=minisauron), TCR (http://tcr.diagonalfish.net/index.php ) or via the docking station. Category:Genetic Breeds Category:Unofficial Grendel Breeds Category:C3/DS Grendel Breeds